


Dean and Cas' Gay Adventure

by well_alrighty



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Teachers, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bisexual Dean Winchester, Blow Jobs, Bottom Castiel, Bottom Dean, Desk Sex, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gay Castiel (Supernatural), Gay Sex, Kinky, Lawyer Sam Winchester, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rimming, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Russian Castiel, Shower Sex, Slow Dancing, Smut, Teacher Castiel, Teacher Dean, Top Castiel, Top Dean
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 14:18:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13296654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/well_alrighty/pseuds/well_alrighty
Summary: Dean Winchester led a simple life. He's been teaching English at Lawrence High School for ten years. He goes to work, goes home and watches Netflix. It's a great life, really. Sure it get's kinda lonely, but whatever. He has Charlie for whenever he really needs social interaction. It has been an easy life. Enter, Castiel Novak, the new APUSH teacher. He is without a doubt the sexiest teacher to have walked the halls of Lawrence high.





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> I kinda got bored at two in the morning. I couldnt sleep so i figured, hey might as well right a destiel fic. This is my first one. Lets see how this goes...

Motherfucker. It was the first day of the new school year and Dean Winchester was already prepared for summer vacation. And, to make matters worse, he was assigned to show the new APUSH teacher around Lawrence high school. Castiel Novak. How the hell do you even pronounce that? While Dean certainly didn’t mind helping to show the new guy what’s what, he DEFINITELY minded getting up an extra hour earlier.  
Dean sighed inwardly, second cup of coffee in hand as he rushed out to his one and only true love. Baby. He inherited this sexy ass ’67 Chevy impala after his father’s death. As the engine roared to life, Dean took a moment to listen to her purr. Once he’s mentally prepared for a day of dealing with horny, sleep deprived teenagers he starts his drive.  
Taking in the scenery of his lovely hometown, he lets his mind wander. Castiel. Cas-teel. Cas-tee-elle. Cas. Yeah, that felt right. What will the new dude be like, he wondered. Probably another old douchebag who pronounced the “h” sound in the word “white”. Or, perhaps he would be fresh out of college like Dean when he first began teaching. As he pulled into the school parking lot, his curiosity was piqued. Who the hell is Castiel Novak?

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

“You can do this,” Cas reminded himself as he attempted to fix his disheveled hair one last time. Giving up entirely, he checked over his first day outfit. Black slacks, dark gray dress shirt rolled up to his forearms and a crisp blue tie to pull it all together. He looked like he was confident. Now all he needs is to just act the part. He grabbed his helmet and jumped on his bike. He revved the engine and was on his way.   
A man by the name of Dean Winchester was supposed to be showing him the likes of Lawrence high in about ten minutes. Only breaking some traffic laws, he arrived at the school in fifteen. There were hardly any cars, seeing as how classes don’t start for another hour and a half. He took off his helmet and stored it away.  
“You can do this.”

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Dean has been sitting in the teacher’s lounge for a total of ten minutes now. Cas is already five minutes late and Dean is getting impatient. Just as he was about to get up to go to the bathroom, the doors fly open.  
Dean had to keep his draw from falling onto the floor. Dark unruly hair with blue eyes to contrast it and a five-o-clock shadow was the first thing he saw. His green eyes locked for a moment with deep, blue eyes. They stared at each other, slack jawed for what feels like an hour, yet its over within the blink of an eye.  
“My apologies for being tardy, Mr. Winchester.” Goddamn if that wasn’t the sexiest voice ever. Low and gravelly. He can already imagine what it would be like to hear that voice suggesting filthy things as he whispered into his ear, those nice hands working their way from Dean’s hips down to his – WOAH. Slow your roll, Dean. You just met the dude.  
A total of thirty seconds pass before Dean realizes he’s just been staring at Cas. He should probably say something. Yeah, words. That would be a phenomenal idea.  
“Uh it’s um totally fine.” Eloquently put, Dean slapped himself mentally. He flashed Cas a smile and took his hand in a firm handshake. “And you can call me Dean. You must be Cas Novak.”

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Well, hell. Cas all but falls into the teacher’s lounge. He recovers quickly. Once he looks up from the floor, he’s greeted with wide green eyes. Holy shit. Dean Winchester is fucking hot to say the least. With his gelled sandy brown hair, sharp cut bone structure and spattered freckles, he looks like he just stepped away from a magazine shoot. Plus, those lips would look so pretty wrapped around his cock.   
Wait, what? Okay, Cas, not cool. Don’t imagine him sucking you off right now. Or pressing you up against these doors and running his hands threw your hair as he bites at your lip. Okay, time to stop having inappropriate thought in three, two, one. Just say something and get it over with. He is so utterly fucked.


	2. chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is basically just more intro. hopefully sex will come soon. i dont know yet.

The tour goes as smoothly as possible. Dean was so busy showing Cas the ropes that he almost didn’t even check him out more than ten times. But, in all fairness, no one with an ass like Castiel wasn’t used to being checked out.   
“So,” Dean starts as the tour draws to an end, “What brings you to Lawrence?” Dean is actually intrigued. Lawrence isn’t very small, but it definitely isn’t a big town loads of people decided to just move to. Lawrence was the type of town where everyone knew their neighbors and invited each other to family parties.  
“Well. I’ll be honest. Of all the places I had imagined moving to, I didn’t anticipate moving to Lawrence.” Cas fidgets. Damn. He is really cute when he’s all awkward and squirming. “I just needed to get away.”  
I wonder what he needs to get away from, Dean thought to himself. “So, is Lawrence just a pit stop, or maybe something more permanent?” Because he certainly could get used to seeing those pretty, blue eyes.  
“I originally intended for it to be a pitstop, but I am undecided in the matters.” Cas uttered stiffly. Just as Dean was about to open his mouth to add more, the bell went off, signifying class would be starting soon. “Thank you for helping me navigate the halls. Perhaps we can talk more later. Goodbye, Dean.” Cas turned away quickly and made his way towards his classroom. And if Dean’s stare lingered for just a bit longer than necessary, then that was nobody’s business.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

 

Dean Winchester is going to be the death of him. On top of being an actual Greek god, he was kind and welcoming. He actually seemed interested in Cas’s life. Dean is a good soul, Cas can just tell. Plus, he managed to turn Cas into a flustered mess with just the sound of his voice.  
As Dean explained everything to him and the layout of the school, Castiel did his damndest to pay attention. But god, was it so easy to just get lost in that deep gruff voice. He could already imagine what Dean would look like, tied to his bed, cock hard as he writhes begging for Cas to let him come. That mental image went straight to his dick and Cas had to fight back a moan.   
Somehow the gods were on his side, because he managed to get through his conversation with Dean without sounding like too much of a wrecked mess. If anything, he might have been too stoic. Luckily, the bell rang, giving Cas and excuse to stop talking to Dean. Not that he really wanted to. But, alas, it was time to start his first day here.  
Castiel made it to his classroom without getting lost. Once the starting bell rang, Cas began.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Aside from his complete and utter recent infatuation with the one and only Castiel Novak, Dean’s first day went off without a hitch. All of his students seemed to be the quiet type, bless his lucky stars for that. At the end of the day, he meets up with his best friend, Charlie, at the end of the day. She’s a spunky red head and the sister he always wanted.  
“What’s up, bitch?” Charlie greets him. “How did the first day go?” They both delve into their days. Charlie worked down in the computer lab, so she usually didn’t get too much action on the first day. “You showed the new guy around, right? He is so dreamy. I don’t even play for that team, but I would totally let him do whatever he wanted to with me.”  
Ha, me too, he thought to himself. Or at least, he meant to say it in his head, anyway.  
“Awe, Dean. Do you got yourself a crush?” Dean felt his cheeks flare up.  
“Wh-what. No! You have a crush…” He was not helping his case. Charlie gave him a knowing smirk but dropped the subject. Dean didn’t have a crush. He just totally wanted to jump his bones. Dean let himself get lost in thoughts of Castiel Novak calling him Mr. Winchester as he dropped to his knees to suck Dean off. Or the image of him bent over his desk, hands tied behind his back with that blue tie he was wearing today. Dean could feel himself getting hard. Not good.  
“Uhm. I’d better get going, Charlie. Talk to you later.” Dean rushed out.  
“Alrighty. See you later, bitch.” She flashed him a peace sign, jumped in her yellow car and sped away.  
Dean tried to get his thoughts under control on the car ride home. But that just led to him thinking about Mr. Novak more and more. And if he totally got off seeing blue eyes and with Cas’ name on his tongue. Well… it was n o b o d y ‘ s b u s i n e s s.


End file.
